Krampus
DO NOT EDIT. DO NOT USE IN ROLEPLAY EITHER. ' ' K r a m p u s EndlessVøices ☯ The Cult☯ Mate "Out of my way, you rats. It's my time to shine. And you'll never shine. I shall be here forever!" '-Krampus to nearly almost everyone' Krampus has a full on NightWing body with SkyWings horns, wings, and tail. He has dark red scales across his body mixed in with black and grey. He has a large and massive body, he's muscular and has scars coated across his body. He has dark orange eyes with black pupils, his tongue is black. The undersides of his wings' membrane is similar to a night sky's, some of the parts are coated in a dark grey, like a cloudy sky. He has two bands on his horns and has a scar, marking his exile from the Sky Kingdom. It's a circle with a single x across it, it is located on his shoulder. Insert Reference Krampus is a rude and cruel hybrid who doesn't care about anyone except himself, he's killed people in the sky kingdom, resulting him into getting exiled, he's pretty prideful and doesn't care for others at all. He avoids pure breds except for his own cult's pure breds, considering they had horrible lives and were similar to him. Exiled and kicked out of their kingdom for crimes they commited. Synopsis | style="text-align:center;" | |} Backstory Childhood Krampus was born to Silencer and Ibis. Surprising, he's not related to any form of royalty at all like all iconic hybrids on here, he's related to low life dragons and exiles, he has a sister named Surt, she had a SkyWing body aswell but has NightWing horns, that little spike on her nose and large NightWing wings. His father cherished them both and took care of them a lot, dragging them around their kingdom too much. Adolescence wip Adulthood wip Relations Family Parents Queen Siberia Fyrestørm (; mother) White IceWing with cyan eyes. "You're decent, better than that rat." He glares at his father before his gaze softens when he looks back at his mother, admiring her. King FrostedCrown '''username (King; father) He has never seen his father. "How disgusting. I never got to see your face before, I hate you." '''Siblings Name username (occupation; brother) small description "opinion." Name username (occupation; sister) small description "opinion." Mate Antarctica NPC (occupation; Ex-mate) An attractive IceWing with black and red eyes. "opinion." Dragonets Frieza EndlessVøices (Leader of an unknown force; son) A nearly lavender scaled IceWing with oddly black eyes eyes, white underbelly. "I'm so proud of you, Frieza. You're a good boy." Other Relations Name username (queen/boss/any superior) small description "opinion." Name username (occupation) small description "opinion." Name username (occupation) small description "opinion." Romance Information Orientation: Hetereosexual Dragons attracted to Prince Cold: Add yourself. Attracted to: No one Beings formerly attracted to Prince Cold: Antarctica Formerly attracted to: Antarctica Affiliations Status: Open Spouse/Partner: None. Children: Frieza, Cooler Trivia -Cold is based off of King Cold from Dragon Ball Z. -Credit to Fyrestørm for the format. -Deciding to be unique, the creator of this OC decides to make him a full on King, causing him to rule The IceWings. -He is apart of another group called The Ginyuu Force. Gallery Art is appreciated! Joffrey.fullbody.png|Prince Cold, Lineart filled out by Fyrestørm Category:Hybrids Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (EndlessVøices) Category:Occupation (Criminal)